jojoveinfandomcom-20200213-history
Clans
Clans are a new feature introduced in 2.0. They allow for more customization and flexibility than the faction mod in the server before. A clan is a group of player(s) who share claimed land. In claimed land, mobs do not spawn, other players outside of the clan cannot break your box or interact with your blocks, and a faction home can be set to teleport to freely. Acquiring More Land The player can convert several items into Yen to pay for land claim with /convert. They can then use /clan addfunds '''to deposit that money into the faction. The price of a single land claim is 500 Yen. Clan Commands '''Land Management /clan claim radius Alias: /c c radius Clan rank required: Admin+ Claim the chunk of land you are standing on for your clan. Each chunk is 16x16 blocks. Using the radius parameter claims chunks in a radius around the player. /clan abandonclaim Alias: /c unclaim Alias: /c uc Alias: /c abc Clan rank required: Admin+ Abandon the chunk of land you are standing on. Each chunk is 16x16 blocks. /clan autoclaim Alias: /c ac Clan rank required: Admin+ Toggle the automatic claiming of land as you walk around /clan autoabandon Alias: /c aa Clan rank required: Admin+ Toggle the automatic claiming of land as you walk around Clan Administration /clan form Alias: /c create Clan rank required (If enabled in config): No clan Forms a new clan with the specified name. /clan disband Clan rank required: Leader Disbands your clan. All your land will be unclaimed, all players will be kicked out of the clan. /clan setname Clan rank required: Leader Changes your clan name. /clan setdescription Alias: /c setdesc Clan rank required: Leader Sets your clan's description, displayed in your /clan details /clan setbanner banner Clan rank required: Leader Set the clan banner to the banner you are holding. Alternatively, if you choose to type in banner, it must meet the same requirements as described in the description for /clan form. /clan sethome Clan rank required: Leader Sets your clan's home. All clan members can teleport to it using /clan home. This command must be used in your clan's territory. /clan setcolor Alias: /c setcolour Clan rank required: Leader Set the clan's color for Dynmap. The color of the clan name in chat and on the /clan fancymap will use the closest color to the one you have chosen. You can use one of Minecraft's chat colors, an RGB int, or you can use a hexadecimal color by entering 0x###### as the color argument. /clan set player Alias: /c setperm player Set values for your clan's permissions. With a player, the value is true or false. Otherwise, you are setting the rank that has access, and your options are MEMBER, ADMIN, LEADER, or ANY. Note that each rank includes higher ranks, and ANY allows players that aren't in the clan. To see your current permissions, use /clan permissions. Clan Members: Joining and Managing /clan invite Alias: /c i Alias: /c inv Clan rank required: Admin+ Invites the target player to join your clan. /clan accept Clan rank required (If enabled in config): No clan Joins the clan you have been invited to. /clan decline Clan rank required (If enabled in config): No clan Declines the invitation to join a clan. /clan leave Clan rank required: Member+* *Leader can only leave if the clan has another Leader appointed. Leave your clan. /clan kick Clan rank required: Admin+ Kicks a player from the clan. Admins cannot kick Leaders out of the clan. /clan promote Clan rank required: Leader Promotes the target player to a higher position in the clan. Members become Admins, Admins become Leaders. Multiple Leaders are permitted by default, but some servers may choose to disable this. On single-Leader servers, the current Leader will be demoted when a new one is appointed. /clan demote Clan rank required: Leader Demotes the target player. Leaders become Admins and Admins become Members. Functional Commands /clan home Alias: /c h Clan rank required: Member+ Teleport yourself to the clan home, if one is set. /clan banner Alias: /c b Clan rank required: Member+ Replace the banner(s) you are holding with the clan banner, if one is set. /clan setdefault Clan rank required: Member+ Sets the clan to be used as the default for /clan commands. /clan trapped Alias: /clan unstuck Teleports a trapped player out of claimed territory /clan clanchat Alias: /c chat Alias: /c cc Clan rank required: Member+ Toggles clan chat mode. When talking in clan chat, only other members of your clan can see your messages. Block Locking Commands /clan lock clan|open Alias: /c l c|o Clan rank required: Member+ Locks the block you are looking at. Modes: private(default): private to the player who locked it; clan: accessible to the whole clan; open: accessible to anyone, even players who are not in the clan. /clan lockchunk clan|open Alias: /c lc c|o Clan rank required: Admin+ Locks all unlocked lockable blocks in the chunk. Modes: private(default): private to the player who locked it; clan: accessible to the whole clan; open: accessible to anyone, even players who are not in the clan. /clan unlock Alias: /c ul Clan rank required: Member+ Unlocks the block you are looking at. Only the player who locked it or players with "lockadmin" clan permission can do this. /clan unlockchunk all Alias: /c ulc all Clan rank required: Member+ Unlocks all your locked blocks in the chunk. Only players with "lockadmin" clan permission can use the player|all option, setting a player clears locks by the specified player, saying all clears all locks. /clan grantaccess Alias: /c ga Clan rank required: Member+ Grants a player access to the locked block you are looking at. You can only grant access to blocks if you are the player who locked it or have the "lockadmin" clan permission. /clan denyaccess Alias: /c da Clan rank required: Member+ Denies a player access to the locked block you are looking at. You can only deny access to blocks if you are the player who locked it or have the "lockadmin" clan permission. /clan lockinfo Alias: /c li View lock information about the block you are looking at. Informational Commands /clan details name Alias: /c info name Alias: /c d name Alias: /c clan name View the details about a clan. If you are in a clan, you can leave out the name to view details about your default clan. /clan map Alias: /c m View a map of all nearby claims. /clan fancymap Alias: /c fm View a larger map of all nearby claims, color coded using the clans' set colors rather than their relation to the user /clan list sort page View a list of all clans on the server, and their descriptions. Valid sort options are "money", "land"/"claims", and "members". Without a sort option, it sorts alphabetically. /clan playerinfo player Alias: /c pi player Alias: /c player player View a list of the clans a player is in and their rank in each. /clan seechunk off Alias: /c sc off Allows you to see the boundaries of the chunk you are in. You must be on the surface to do this. Using the on parameter makes it continually show as you walk around, and off turns it back off. /clan permissions page Alias: /c options page Alias: /c perms page Clan rank required: Member+ See what your clan's permissions are currently set to. /clan help subcommand View all /clan commands you are able to use, and descriptions about them. If you want details about a specific clan command, put it as the subcommand parameter (ex: /clan help trapped). Clan Financial Commands All clan financial commands require Grand Economy or Sponge to be installed. /clan balance Clan rank required: Member+ View your clan's account balance /clan addfunds Alias: /c deposit Alias: /c af Clan rank required: Member+ Add money to the clan's account /clan takefunds Alias: /c withdraw Clan rank required: Leader Take funds out of the clan's bank account. This command is disabled by default. /clan setrent Clan rank required: Leader Set the amount of rent all clan members pay. The time interval they have to pay at is set by the server owner, as is the maximum amount of rent you can charge and if this feature is enabled. Raiding Commands In all /raid commands, /raid can be replaced with /r. Raids can be formed and joined by any combination of players, as long as the players are not in the target clan and the target clan is not shielded. All raiding parties are created "on demand", and are disbanded when the raid is completed or the server restarts. /raid join Alias: /r j Joins a raiding party against the target clan. Note that an invitation is not required to join a raiding party. A new raiding party will be formed if one does not exist. /raid leave Alias: /r l Leave your current raiding party. /raid invite Alias: /r i Invite a player to join your raiding party. Note that this is not required for a player to join your raiding party. /raid start Starts the raid. /raid collect Alias: /r c Collect the blocks you placed in past raids. If you've placed more blocks than can fit in your inventory, this command will add as many blocks as it can to your inventory then save whatever doesn't fit for next time you use the command. /raid thru Alias: /r t Teleports you through an unbreakable block you're looking at during a raid. Useful for getting past walls of locked blocks. /raid help subcommand View all /raid commands, and descriptions about them. If you want details about a specific raid command, put it as the subcommand parameter (ex: /raid help collect).